Traditional methods of provisioning resources in a mobile network have included adding additional physical infrastructure when a resource is at capacity. Physical equipment is designed to have fixed capacity ratios. Once a particular dimension (e.g., throughput, signaling activities, session capacity) is exhausted, a mobile network operator has no choice but to put in more equipment even though all of the other dimensions may be underutilized. This leads to increased capital and operational expenses.